Elemental Breath
The primary element traits of most dragons in DragonVale can be found within a dragon's . Below are charts which categorize the dragons by their . Many limited dragons and epic dragons have unique exhalations. On the Dragon Track, many dragons emit exhaust that is identical to their elemental breath. Plant Note: Dragons with plant-elemental breath exhale leaves. Earth Note: Dragons with earth-elemental breath exhale clouds of dirt and pieces of rock. Fire Note: Dragons with fire-elemental breath exhale fireballs. Cold Note: Dragons with cold-elemental breath exhale various sized snowflakes. Lightning Note: Dragons with lightning-elemental breath exhale sparks and smoke. Water Note: Dragons with water-elemental breath exhale bubbles. Air Note: Dragons with air-elemental breath exhale wind currents. Metal Note: Dragons with metal-elemental breath exhale metal shards. Epic Dragons EB-Rainbow.png|Rainbow Dragon Breath De8ef706 (1).jpg|Moon Dragon Breath EB-MoonSun.png|Sun and Moon Dragons' Elemental Breaths. EB-LYD.png|Leap Year Dragon Breath Elemental Breath - Solstice Dragon.png|Solstice Dragon Breath GoldBreath.png|Gold Dragon Breath Bronze_Olympus_Breath.png|Bronze Olympus Dragon Breath Silver_Olympus_Breath.png|Silver Olympus Dragon Breath Gold_Olympus_Breath.png|Gold Olympus Dragon Breath Summer_Seasonal_Breath.png|(Summer) Seasonal Dragon Breath (Winter) Seasonal Dragon Breath.jpg|(Winter) Seasonal Dragon Breath SpringSeasonalDragonElementalBreath.png|(Spring) Seasonal Dragon Breath SilverElementalBreath.png|Silver Dragon Breath BlueDragonBreath.png|Blue Moon Dragon Breath Equinoxbreath.png|Equinox Dragon Breath SED EB.PNG|Solar Eclipse Dragon Breath LED_breath.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Breath Platinumbreath.png|Platinum Dragon Breath ApocalypseBreath.jpg|Apocalypse Dragon Breath CyclopsDragonElementalBreath.png|Cyclops Dragon Breath Celtic Dragon Breath.png|Celtic Dragon Breath SpringDragonElementalBreath.png|Spring Dragon Breath DoubleRainbowDragonBreath.png|Double Rainbow Dragon Breath Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. *'Rainbow Dragon' exhales rainbow stars. *'Moon Dragon' exhales sparkling moon dust. *'Sun Dragon' exhales solar flare balls. *'Leap Year Dragon' exhales golden stars. *'Solstice Dragon' exhales two different shades of solar flare balls and golden stars. *'Gold Dragon' exhales gold coins. *'Bronze Olympus Dragon' exhales earth and lightning breath. *'Silver Olympus Dragon' exhales sparkles and lightning breath. *'Gold Olympus Dragon' exhales earth, fire, and lightning breath. *'(Summer) Seasonal Dragon' exhales shiny green/yellow suns. *'(Autumn) Seasonal Dragon' exhales shiny green/orange suns and green sparkles. *'(Winter) Seasonal Dragon' exhales yellow and orange suns, along with green/yellow dust. *'(Spring) Seasonal Dragon '''exhales green, yellow, red and orange suns along with green sparkles. *'Silver Dragon' exhales silver coins. *'Blue Moon Dragon' exhales blue and white sparkling moon dust. *'Equinox Dragon' exhales solar flare balls and sparkling moon dust. *'Solar Eclipse Dragon' exhales black balls of shadow and sparkling moon dust. *'Lunar Eclipse Dragon' exhales black balls of shadow and sparkling moon dust. *'Platinum Dragon ' exhales black and gray orbs and yellow sparks. *'Apocalypse Dragon' exhales large orange fireballs, black smoke and sparkling green dust. *'Cyclops Dragon' exhales fireballs, mucus and mud. *'Celtic Dragon' exhales smoke, leaves, and trinity knots. *'Spring Dragon exhales different colored leaves. *Double Rainbow Dragon' exhales rainbow bursts from both mouths. Gemstone Dragons EB-Emerald Dragon.png|Emerald Dragon Breath Elemental Breath - Pearl Dragon.png|Pearl Dragon Breath ee.png|Ruby Dragon Breath IMG_14731.png|Peridot Dragon Breath Sapphire_breath.png|Sapphire Dragon Breath opal_dragon_elemntal_breath_renew.png|Opal Dragon Breath Topaz Elemental Breath.png|Topaz Dragon Breath Turquoisebreath.png|Turquoise Dragon Breath GarnetBreath.png|Garnet Dragon Breath AmethystBreath.png|Amethyst Dragon Breath Aquamarine breath.jpg|Aquamarine Dragon Breath DiamondDragonBreath.jpeg|Diamond Dragon Breath JadeBreath.png|Jade Dragon Breath '''Note: Each Gemstone Dragon has a different elemental breath.' *'Emerald' exhales emerald green sparks. *'Pearl' exhales pearl shaped bubbles along with blue mist. *'Ruby '''exhales ruby red sparks. *'Peridot' exhales peridot green sparks with small fireballs. *'Sapphire' exhales air, wind currents, and sapphire blue sparks. *'Opal' exhales opal dust and opal white sparks. *'Topaz' exhales topaz sparks. *'Turquoise' exhales yellow and turquoise sparks. *'Garnet' exhales orange flames and silver bubbles. *'Amethyst' exhales purple amethyst sparks. *'Aquamarine' exhales aquamarine sparks and cyan bubbles. *'Diamond' exhales tiny blue diamonds and white sparkles. *'Jade' exhales green bubbles and white glitter. Legendary Dragons *' Kairos Elemental Breath.png|Kairos Dragon Breath Kairos, the Legendary Dragon of Time''' breathes infinity symbols and triangles, which may represent time or change (Delta/Δ). Other Dragons EB-BlueFire.png|Blue Fire Dragon Breath Frostfirebreath.png|Frostfire Dragon Breath Panlongbreath.png|Panlong Dragon Breath EB-Love.png|Love Dragon Breath EB-Bloom.png|Bloom Dragon Breath FireworkDragonBreath.jpg|Firework Dragon Breath Paperdragonbreath.png|Paper Dragon Breath GhostDragonBreath.jpg|Ghost Dragon Breath File:Equinox29s_gift_dragons_elemental_breath.jpg|Gift Dragon Breath File:CenturyDragonBreath.png|Century Dragon Breath RoseDragonBreath.png|Rose Dragon Breath MotleyDragonElementalBreath.png|Motley Dragon Breath TerradiemDragonBreath.jpg|Terradiem Dragon Breath BouquetBreath.png|Bouquet Dragon Breath BeardedDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Bearded Dragon Breath Note: Several dragons have a special ' ' not related to their elements. *'Blue Fire '''breathes blue fire-balls. *'Frostfire breathes blue fire-balls. *Panlong breathes blue fire-balls. *Love' breathes hearts. *'Bloom' breathes multi-colored sparkled light. *'Firework' breathes multi-colored sparks. *'Paper' breathes red and white origami pinwheels and stars. *'Ghost' breathes out ghosts and wispy white air. *'Gift' breathes out white wind currents, yellow wind currents, and red ribbons. *'Century' breathes grey clouds, blue bubbles, and tiny yellow sparks. *'Rose' breathes rose petals, leaves, and thorns. *'Motley' breathes orange, blue, and red confetti. *'Terradiem' breathes glittery leaves. *'Bouquet' breathes leaves, fireballs, and purple bubbles. *'Bearded' breathes clouds of dirt and metal shards. *'Summer' breaths leaves and yellow sparkles. EB-Brass.png|Brass Dragon Breath DV1.png|Baby Firework Dragon Exhaling Notes *Since the Brass Dragon dragon has two heads, it has two elemental breaths, one head breathing fireballs ('Fire''' ), and one head breathing metal shards (Metal ). *The Tree Dragon elemental breath angles towards the ground as an imitation of falling leaves. *The Pearl Dragon only exhales when it is in the water. *The Firework Dragon is the only dragon that can exhale its in its baby form. *The Pollen Dragon, in addition to exhaling leaves, often 'sneezes' out a few leaves, going through sneezing motions and wiping its nose. *The Garnet Dragon only exhales when it is not in water. *The Aquamarine Dragon is the first two-headed dragon where both heads breathe the same breath. Game Notes *In update 1.12.3, Kairos was given a larger Elemental Breath.